One Mans Treasure
by Sonicgurl2
Summary: Shortly after Phantom Hourglass, Link meets up with his old friend Linebeck, who seems to have gotten himself in trouble. Will Link and Tetra be able to lift the curse laid upon the old sailor, by the ghost ruler of an ancient kingdom? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is revised chapter one. It is like one thousand times better so if you read the old chapter one you should definitely read this. I am hoping to redo all the chapters and then hopefully write some more. I am done with chapter two as well and should be uploading that at any time... Now, I'm sure you know this but I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. I mean, this wouldn't be a fanfiction if I did.

* * *

Chapter One

A sudden gust of wind blew through the boys golden hair as he gazed over the side of the ship. It had been so long since they had last been there, but the island still seemed the same as he had remembered. The shore was lined with small huts, the inhabitants' moseying along at their own pace, the lazy feeling in the air giving the island a sense of ease. He looked up the worn path just beyond the small village, memories suddenly flooding his mind of the countless times he had traveled it. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, the air wafting from the island different from the ocean air, but still so familiar to him.

"Link", a voice called from behind him, snapping him out of his trance. Slowly he turned around glancing once more up the ancient path. He scanned the deck of the massive pirate ship for the source of the voice. The ship had served as him home for over a year now and he knew every inch. From the creaky deck above with the steering wheel, it's vast white sails, and towering crow's nest, to the dank but strangely comforting and homey feeling of the dimly lit rooms below deck, the ship seemed to him more familiar then any island ever could.

Finally his eyes rested on a young girl. Upon first glance she didn't seem the type to be on a menacing pirate ship, her blonde hair, olive skin, and petite form surely that of an innocent island native, but the crew knew better than to question her authority as the ship's captain. The boy couldn't help but smile when he saw her, a nervous feeling rising from his gut and up into his chest. He shook it off as he approached her, used to the fluttering feeling that seemed to spur within him every time he saw her.

"Tetra," he said softly approaching the young pirate as she wiped her forehead the red bandana she wore around her neck, sweat gleaming on the young girls face. He smiled as she turned to look at him, her ocean blue eyes holding the knowledge of a talented captain, but still retaining the spark of her youth.

"Thanks for all your help Link," she said a sarcastic tone lacing her voice as she put hands on her hips and began tapping her foot. "It's not like all this water was heavy or anything." She motioned towards the barrels her and the crew had loaded onto the ship from the island.

"Sorry," Link replied pushing some of his blonde hair back into his green cap, looking down to avoid her stare. "I guess I just sort of got…caught up." He glanced back up at her discreetly fearing her stern gaze, but found her looking out at the island. She turned back to him, her eyes softer, with an understanding grin forming on her impish face.

"Mercay," she said gazing back out at the lazy island, "I hadn't even noticed," her eyes swept through the village finally stopping on same worn path that had flooded Links mind with so many memories. "It's not still cursed, is it?" she asked, turning back to him, "The temple of the Ocean King, not since you and Linebeck defeated Bellum?" Link shook his head in reply, suddenly emerged in nostalgia at the mention of his old friend's name. "I can't believe it's been a year since that whole incident." Tetra continued her eyes searching the tree tops for a glimpse of the ancient temple deep in the island.

"I know," Link agreed, "when I think about it, it seems like it happened just last week." He pushed himself away from the ships railing and turned to Tetra with a smile, "but that's enough reminiscing, we'd better set sail before dark Captain" He chuckled mock saluting her and motioning towards the setting sun. Tetra nodded with a slight grin, suddenly swerving to face the crew who were just loading the last barrel.

"Alright crew report to your duties, we're shoving off," the whole crew snapped to attention at the sound of her voice. "Say goodbye to dry land boys, you won't be seeing it for a while." She began to make her way up the creaky wooden steps to the wheel, but stopped when a large burly man in a green shirt, a red bandana covering his head cried out.

"But miss," he whined, his husky voice whimpering as he walked towards her, cowering as if at any moment she would pounce, "look at the sky." He pointed towards the left of the ship at the horizon. A menacing black cloud loomed in the sky, lightning striking the far off water. "That storm can't be more than half an hour away, if we leave now we'll surely get caught in it." She sighed and turned towards the rest of her pirate crew, all six of them leaning forward in anticipation of her command.

"Gonzo's right," she sighed turning away from them, "we just had the ship repaired. It would be pointless and stupid to sail out now." The crew let out a celebratory shout, but it was cut short as Tetra snapped back towards them. "But that doesn't mean you can slack off," she barked, "There is still plenty of work to do around this ship. You've been getting lazy and I'm not hard enough on you. Niko, go below deck and scrub those floors until they shine; Zuko, check on our inventory, I want a list of everything we have, Senza…" but she was cut short as Link rested his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch, her first instinct to shake his hand off, but she fought off the urge as another more powerful one immerged. It seemed to be a soft warm feeling deep within her chest, but at the same time she felt cold.

"Tetra, come on." He a soft smile forming on his face as he motioned to the crestfallen pirates, their eyes fixed on the ground. "We've been sailing nonstop for a month, they deserve a break." She tapped her foot attempting to cure herself of the strange feeling still welling inside her, "and so do you," he added looking into her eyes as she turned to face him. She looked into his green eyes momentarily memorized, but quickly turned away, embarrassed by her feelings and turned towards the pirates, still anticipating a response. The crew had been loyal to her ever since the day her mother died and she had to take over the ship herself, and even though they frustrated her to no end, she loved them, they were her family. They'd been there for as long as she could remember and she would do anything for them.

Finally she turned away from them, her hands finding their comfortable spot on her hips, "alright fine," she surrendered, "you can have your fun, but we are leaving first thing tomorrow, no excuses!" The crew shouted victoriously and ran off the ship towards the small islands milk bar. "You're slowly turning me soft Link," she sighed leaning her back against the rail beside him after the noise of the rowdy pirates had been contained within the islands small bar. "I'm just waiting for the day they stop listening to me altogether."

Link laughed, "There's nothing I can do to make you less scary Tetra." She shot him a cold look, one achieved through years of practice on her unruly crew. "See," he added his point proven, "they'll never stop listening to you. That face could shatter bones." He chuckled as she turned to face the island once more and sighed, lost again in memories of the place.

"I still can't believe this is where we landed," she sighed looking at the small village, "I let Senza choose where we docked, and out of all the islands in the sea he chose this one." She pushed back her golden bangs, the wind carrying the longer strands of hair not kept her bun into her eyes. Link glanced towards her, the strange feeling returning to his chest. He had been with her every day for the past year, yet every time he saw her, her dark skin, pale golden hair, and deep blue eyes, he was always taken aback by her exotic beauty.

He became so lost in his thoughts as he looked; now full on, at the pirate, he didn't notice that she was now staring at him. He swiveled towards the island, his emerald eyes focusing on the water below. His face felt hot from embarrassment and he was sure it was bright red.

"I uh…" he mumbled attempting to cover his actions, he quickly glanced over and saw that she too was looking into the water a scarlet patch barely visible on her tan face.

"W-why don't we go to the milk bar," Tetra said, looking over at him breaking through the tension between them and shaking the embarrassment from her own face. "I think we both need a rest as much as the crew." Link nodded, afraid that if he spoke it would be nothing but stammers. "Good, because that's an order" she smirked taking his hand and pulling him towards the island, "and you didn't have a choice."

* * *

"Miss Tetra!" There was a chorus of cheers as the pair walked into the bar. The two took a seat at the long bar and Link ordered two glasses of milk.

"You're going to join us?" said a small squirrelly pirate with glasses almost as large as his face as he downed another glass of milk, a large book resting in his lap.

"If anyone deserves a break it's Link and me, Mako." She replied leaning back and stretching her arms in the air. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep track of the lot of you. You're like a bunch of babies, I constantly have to watch…" a loud crash interrupted her, as the dartboard that had been hanging by the door fell to the ground. "Niko!" the girl shouted jumping up and rushing across the room to apprehend the small bucktooth pirate.

Link watched her yell at the cowering pirate smiling to himself and taking small sips from his milk. The rowdy atmosphere of the bar, though loud and confusing, seemed to sooth him. He'd been around the crew now for a year and found the haze of their voices and the clinking of glass as comforting as a warm bed. He sighed closing his eyes and soaking in the atmosphere. He felt his head falling as he nodded off, and jerked his body upright once more. Fighting the urge to sleep he whipped his head back up each time it drooped, but finally gave in, resting his head on the wooden bar.

"I swear you can't leave them alone for a second," Tetra huffed taking her seat next to Link after shouting at Niko for half an hour and paying the bartender for the broken dartboard. She turned her mouth half open to begin another sentence, but stopped short when Link let out a sudden snore. His head was resting on the counter, his golden hair spilling sloppily out of his hat, covering his closed eyes, his hand still wrapped around a half empty milk glass. She let out a soft chuckle and took a swig from her own glass. "Oh Link," she chuckled, "always sleeping."

"Tetra," the sleeping boy half mumbled interrupting her thoughts. The young pirate snapped her head towards him, unsure whether he had actually spoken. She studied his face, young, but with some deeper understanding filling the faint wrinkles forming around his eyes. She looked fondly at the boy who had been her companion for the past year. She knew him so well, and was willing to go into any danger to protect him, but it seemed like she was always the one who needed saving. She looked away, embarrassed to look at the hero who had come to her aid when she had been carless. She closed her eyes recalling all the times he had gone through perilous journeys in the name of her salvation.

"Tetra," he said, clearly this time pulling the young pirate out of her painful recollections and bringing her attention, once more, to him.

"What is it Link?" She joked as she took another sip from her milk, not expecting the sleeping boy to reply.

"…have to… tell you something," he mumbled his hand grasping the milk glass a little tighter as he spoke. The room had grown quite, the only noise the low rumble of thunder outside and occasional laughter as one of the whispering pirates cracked a joke around the table at the far side of the room. She leaned toward the boy in anticipation, wondering what secret was so well guarded only his subconscious would let it slip. "I-I…" he started, her eyes widening, but he woke with a start as a sharp knock from the door filled the bar with its abrupt sound. Tetra sighed, her feeling of suspense quickly draining. She watched as the plump bartender scurried over towards the door, just behind the wall and hidden from their view.

"What did I miss?" Link asked, wiping a bit of drool from his chin with his light green sleeve.

"Not much," Tetra replied closing her eyes and downing the rest of her milk, "just some drunken sailor, knocking at the door no doubt."

"Guess, I fell asleep," he smiled scratching the back of his head and letting out a yawn. "I had an interesting dream."

"Really," Tetra asked, glancing over at him, attempting not to look too interested, "What about?" He instantly looked down at his hands in his lap, recalling the details of his dream.

"Uh," he stammered playing with a piece of string fraying from the end of his tunic, his face growing a deep shade of red. "You know….sailing."

"Oh right, sailing" Tetra nodded turning away from the blushing boy with a grin, "it's just weird because you kept calling my name." She glanced slyly at him as he opened his mouth to utter an excuse, but was interrupted as the bartender scurried over to the pair.

"Sorry to intrude miss but, there's a man out there, says he's looking for someone named Link?" he looked expectantly at her then over at Link who had perked up at the sound of his name. "You 'im?" he asked, to which Link nodded his reply. "He asked me to tell you to meet him at his ship, it's out at the dock."

"Well," Tetra remarked folding her arms, "why can't he just come inside and talk to us, it seems a bit rude to make us walk out into the rain." She shook her head and looked over at Link who shrugged.

"He says he can't leave his ship outta his sight, says theirs treasure hunters lookin' to steal his things." The bartender looked at Tetra, who still seemed unconvinced. "He says you two know him," he continued in his attempt to persuade them, "says his name's Linebeck." The two jumped up in unison at the sound of their old friends' name.

"Linebeck!" Link exclaimed memories flooding his mind of the countless hours he's spent on the old captain's small ship. He could visualize it perfectly, the white boards of the deck floating through the ocean pushed along by the two wheels on either side of the vessel, all the nights he had spent in its white, blue topped cabin, the waves of the ocean slowly rocking him to sleep.

He turned to look at Tetra, who seemed just as surprised to hear the name. She hadn't known the old sailor as well as Link had, but when he looked at her she nodded with an understanding grin. This was all the permission he needed, Link quickly made his way through the now sleeping pirates and burst through the door into the pouring rain. Tetra followed close behind, both anxious to see the ship that had served as their home for many weeks, and the captain who had saved both their lives.

They both ran through the rain their excitement rising with each step. Finally the ship came into view, the same as Link had always remembered its greenish grey curved chimney and red bow as welcoming as any vessels could be. He smiled, not noticing as his clothes clung to his body and became heavy with rain. The two ran through the downpour and up onto the familiar ship looking around for the friend they hadn't seen in over a year. Suddenly the cabin door opened and a ray of light from within shone into the dark night. The two could make out the silhouette of the tall man, his scruffy hair jutting off the top and base of his head, the tails of his long coat flowing off his body.

"Hey kid," the form called out folding his arms, "long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

So here is revised chapter two. It is marvelous fantastic because it is really the first time Linebeck is in the story. I hope you enjoy it. I will continue writing for as long as I have the motivation to do so, so if you leave a review it might help fuel the flames :).

Chapter Two

"Linebeck…" Link half whispered, a smile spread wide across his face. The tall man stepped out of the shadow, hands on his hips and a grin poised beneath his small red nose. The man hadn't changed at all since the two had last seen him. His aqua green eyes, though droopy and underlined by large dark bags, still held a sarcastic spark.

The man stepped forward chuckling at the pairs matching awestruck expressions. "You two look like you've seen a ghost. It hasn't been that long since we last met has it?"

"Linebeck" Tetra snapped, hands on her hips. "It's been a whole year, what have you been doing this whole time?" She looked over at Link in disbelief.

"Has it been that long?" The man pondered looking up and stroking his small goatee. "I guess I've just been so caught up in my adventures I lost track of time."

"Adventures?" Tetra asked quizzically, "you never went into the temples with Link, you were too afraid, you always made up some problem you had to fix on the boat. I can't imagine you doing anything harrowing." She leaned forward challenging the sea worn man to retort.

"Oh really?" the captain smirked turning around and opening the door to the cabin, "well then there's something I want to show you, come in here," he motioned them forward as he walked down the stairs to the big room below. He walked over to a large box and started rummaging through it. Tetra looked over at Link, rolling her eyes. The captain had shown his bravery when he saved the two of them a year ago from the monstrous beast Bellum, but she was still unconvinced he had become a full blown, no fear adventurer.

Finally he turned around, a small gold, jewel encrusted box in the palm of his hand. "Don't believe I've seen adventure? Take a look at the newest addition to the Linebeck treasure." He opened the box revealing a small gold ring. Tetra let out a gasp at the sight of it, a large purple stone dominated most of the gold surface, sparkling in the light like a star. Around the rest of the ring, smaller blue stones twinkled, their shine only adding emphasis to the main gem.

"What is it?" Link asked turning from an awestruck Tetra to Linebeck who was smiling smugly.

"A regal ring," the she exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief. "Where did you get this? There are only four in the world, my crew and I have been searching for years and we haven't even caught a glimpse of one."

"Only four, in the whole world?" Link asked looking up at Linebeck in awe.

"Yup," he puffing up his chest, "and I Linebeck am the proud owner of one. That proof enough for you, miss pirate?" he smirked leaning over to look at the young girl.

"Where did you get this?" She asked again pulling her gaze away from the ring to look at him.

"Oh it really wasn't that hard," He said turning away from them nonchalantly, "I just raided the tomb of King Satzar."

'What?" Tetra gasped, her eyes wide with amazement. "Y-you? The Tomb of King Satzar?"

"Who's Ki-" Link started, beginning to feel like a bystander in their treasure based conversation, but was interrupted by Tetra, amazement still clear in her voice.

"But only seven people have made it out alive!" she looked back at the ring, a new respect for it gleaming in her eyes.

"I know!" Linebeck said practically jumping with excitement, then composing himself quickly. "I thought you, of all people could appreciate the extreme courage and bravery it takes to get out, seeing as you are one of the seven whose done it, little Missy" he finished smirking as he glanced over at Link who was now staring in awe at Tetra.

"You?" Link asked looking at his friend, "you're one of the seven?"

"Now eight!" Linebeck interjected pointing proudly at himself.

"It's nothing," Tetra said smiling, "I mean it wasn't that big of a deal, I only got some Goron amber, it's not like I got the regal ring!" she looked at Linebeck shaking her head as if unwilling to accept the once cowardly captain had done something so daring.

"Yes well, when you're as experienced as me, you're used to going to dangerous places and only returning with the most extravagant of treasures, in fact…"

"What's that on your hand?" Link asked not paying attention to Linebecks rant and pulling the sailors hand towards him instead. "This black mark, what is it?" Link pointed to a dark bruise colored mark on the palm of his hand. At first glance the mark looked like an eye with a roughly drawn line circling it, but upon further inspection tiny words in ancient Hylian could be seen. The words were so intricately woven together the eye seemed to have a fluid motion about it that made Link want to stare at it forever. He moved his head to look at the mark from a different angle, but the pupil seemed to follow him, staring at him no matter which way he looked at it.

"Right, that." Linebeck sighed pulling his hand away quickly from the curious boy. "That is the reason I came to see you two." The pair exchanged worried glances and turned their attention back to the worn captain. "You see, although I am an experienced adventurer, I was carless upon my exit of the dark tomb." He began to rub the mark on his hand, as though he wished to wipe it away with his thumb. "I could see the exit," he continued closing his eyes, "but I turned around to see if anything was pursuing me, it's at that moment that one of Satzar's shadow minions caught hold of my hand here. He plopped this mark on my palm and let go. I thought I'd been lucky and gotten out of that tomb scot free aside from a little unintended souvenir," he said looking at the mark on his hand, "but as I made my way back into the light of the outside world I heard ol' Satzar chanting up a storm. I couldn't understand most of it, but from the parts I did make out," he paused turning to look at the two, looks of concern clear on their faces. "Well, let's just say this is a doozy of a curse I've got here."

"Linebeck, you idiot!" Tetra shouted, "you should have known something like this would happen if you went in there, what were you thinking going in alone?" She turned to Link an exasperated look on her face.

"What's the curse Linebeck?" Link asked, attempting to regain some order and calm Tetra down. "What does it do? What did Satzar say?"

"Well, like I said, I didn't understand most of it, only a few words were in modern Hylian, but I caught a couple of things…" he said turning away from the two and looking at the mark.

"What did he say Linebeck?" Tetra said assertively, but with a twinge of concern waiting for his response.

"You know, just harmless stuff," he said waving his hand around as if to clear the importance of his words from the air, "weaken soul…mindless shadow minion. Nothing too big." He glanced sideways at Tetra, whose face was growing red.

"HARMLESS STUFF?" she shouted furious at the old captain who was now using his hands as shields to protect himself from her. "Linebeck this is no time to joke, from the sounds of it Satzar intends to turn you into one of his minions!"

"She's right," Link spoke up looking at Tetra then back at Linebeck who lowered his hands to return Link's gaze. "This is really serious; it sounds like this curse weakens you from your soul," he looked over at Tetra who nodded, hands on her hips still fuming at Linebeck, "And, honestly I don't really see any way that we can help you." Link added sadly, wanting nothing more than to do the exact opposite.

"You won't help me?" Linebeck asked looking desperately from Link to Tetra who shook her head.

"That's not what he said," she remarked looking towards Link, "he said he doesn't think we can. What could we do? You got yourself into this mess and it doesn't seem like there's any way out this time."

"Well, I see how it is; even after I let you two use my ship and drag me on your little adventure. You won't even hear me out and listen to my plan." He turned away from them arms folded and nose in the air.

"Fine," Tetra said, "we'll listen to this so called plan. What exactly did you have in mind?"

Well," he said looking over his shoulder at them, "I was thinking we could go back to the tomb and see was the old ghostie wants. See if there's anything I can do to get this little curse lifted off me. Anyone can be bought with the right price, and he's got plenty of shadow minions, let me tell you. I think he can afford to lose one."

"What?" Tetra shouted, "you think we'd go in there? After what happened to you?" she exclaimed jabbing her finger into the man's chest, "how could you ask us to do something like that?"

"Well I just thought that…" he said cowering with his hands in front of his face.

"You thought what?" Tetra yelled looming over the man, "you'd just endanger us as well as yourself for your own mistake!"

"Well..." he retorted attempting to push the girl away from him and regain his composure.

"Well…?" Tetra said stepping back from the man, "well what?"

"We'll do it!" Link said standing between the two his hands outstretched to keep them from fighting any more.

"What? Really?" the two shouted in unison Linebeck perking up, while Tetra shot him a look of disgust.

"I knew I could count of you kid!" Linebeck said punching Link playfully on the arm, "you always come through for ol' Linebeck!"

"You can't be serious Link!" Tetra moaned her hands on her hips, "we'll die in there, why do you think we're having this conversation in the first place, because Linebeck here thought it would be a great idea to go in there unprepared!"

"We won't die," Link, said turning to face both of them, "we've got two of the only eight people that have gotten out alive. I think that counts for something."

Beaming Linebeck turned to Tetra, "He's makin' a lot of sense to me, and don't worry, you two'll be just fine as long as I'm there. I've got experience enough for all of us."

"Really," Tetra retorted turning to the scruffy man, "So then why do you need us, if you've got so much experience why not go back in there alone?"

"Uh, you see," Linebeck, said pulling his red scarf away from his neck and turning to Link for an answer.

"We wouldn't want him to get too weakened by the curse before he can talk to Satzar, we have to help him through."

"That, is exactly what I was thinking," Linebeck said pushing his finger into the air, "that's why I need you two, this curse will be wearing me down."

Tetra sighed seeing it pointless to argue. "Fine, I'll tell my crew to wait on Mercay with our ship. We'll be taking yours Linebeck, since this is your expedition."

"It'll be just like old times, eh Kid?" He grinned turning to Link, "only I expect miss pirate over here will be a bit more talkative." He looked at Tetra who was scowling at him, "she was a lot less annoying when she was stone," he added grinning at Link who was trying to suppress a laugh.

"What?" Tetra shouted shooting Link, who was still chuckling, a cold glance. "Well fine then, if you two don't want me here you can just run along without me." She began walking towards the stairs in a huff, arms crossed.

"Tetra, come on" Link said a slight twinge of fear that she would actually not join them, "we're kidding, we want you to come." He took a step towards her as she turned to face them.

"Hey speak for yourself kid," Linebeck started but stopped abruptly when Link shot him a look. He looked from the Link to Tetra, the two looking at each other seemingly having a conversation with their eyes, and smiled. "I see what's going on here," he chuckled turning the pair's attention onto him.

"And what exactly is going on?" Tetra asked tapping her foot impatiently at the man.

"Oh don't tell me you can't feel this tension in the air," he said waving his hands around in the air. "I guess I have no choice but to let you come with us," he sighed looking at Tetra her angry gaze laced with a hint of curiosity, "I mean I just don't think I could bring myself to separate such an adorable pair." He grinned as the two looked at each other, both their faces bright red.

"P-pair? What is that supposed to mean old man?" Tetra stuttered glaring at him once more, shaking the embarrassment from her face.

"Oh never mind," Linebeck chuckled smirking at Link whose face was a deep shade of crimson. "Now get out of here you two; you're going to need your sleep. I'm planning on setting sail tomorrow at first sign of light." He waved them off, making his way towards the door to the captain's corridors at the back of the room.

"Whatever," Tetra muttered as she turned, arms folded and a cross look still on her face, to walk up the steps to the boats deck once more. Link glanced back at Linebeck once more, just as he was closing the door behind him, the surprise of seeing his friend so suddenly still lingering as they left.

"Well," Tetra said, turning to Link as they got on the deck of the ship, "I guess we better get some sleep. I can't believe how fast all of this happened, every days just an adventure with you eh Hero?" She smirked as they walked back to the pirate ship for the night.

"If you think I'm bad just wait" Link said smiling at the young pirate, "with Linebeck around trouble won't be far behind."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Linebeck!" Tetra shouted, pounding on the large white door of the cabin. "You're the one who told us to be up at the first sign of light! You have no excuse to still be sleeping!"

Link tuned her out turning to the milk bar were he could still hear the jabber of the excited pirates at the news they would be staying on land a little longer. All but one pirate had been ecstatic at the news.

"But Miss Tetra," one said in reply, "where are you going? Will you be safe?" Gonzo asked the young girl worry clear in his eyes.

"It'll be fine, Gonzo." Tetra had replied waving off his concern as her and Link left the crew.

"Linebeck!" Tetra shouted even louder, "you get your lazy good for nothing…", but the door flew open before she could finish her sentence.

"Alright pipsqueak, I heard you the first thousand times, I'm up already," said the sailor, pushing the girl aside. Turning to him he continued, "So you two love birds ready to set sail?"

"L-love birds?!?" The two stuttered in reply quickly glancing at each other then looking quickly away at the ground.

"Yeah I thought so," Linebeck snickered turning to start the engine.

"Me and Link are just friends, FRIENDS. Got it old man?" Tetra yelled, Link looked at her and sighed but nodded his head slowly. "And we didn't come here to be treated like children. You're the ones who asked us to come so we'd better get some respect!" Tetra finished, walking to the side of the ship to check the water wheel.

"You sure know how to pick em' kid." Linebeck muttered to Link as he walked to the engine and started tightening some loose screws.

Rolling his eyes Link walked over to Tetra who was mumbling under her breath something about Linebeck and cannons.

"Don't worry about him," Link said leaning against the rail facing her, "he's always like this, he's just kidding."

"I know," Tetra said putting down a cloth she had been wiping the oil out of the wheel with, "its just, I guess I'm so used to getting only the highest respect. I'm not used to someone who's not afraid to stand up to me."

"Well this is _his _ship. He's the captain now. Not you." Link said thoughtfully closing his eyes as a sudden gust of wind flew his hair up around his face.

"I guess, I'll just have to learn to deal with it." Tetra said looking at her friend, closing her eyes and smiling as he opened one eye to look at her. He had the sudden urge to kiss her and ever so slightly leaned forward, just as she opened her eyes. Blushing her turned and looked away to see Linebeck glancing in their direction, a smug look on his face.

"W-well, the wheel is ready. I think we can leave now." Link said scurrying away from Tetra to his usual navigator spot.

"Shall we set sail then?" Linebeck asked looking at the boy with the same smug expression.

"Lets," Tetra said making her way over to the sailor, "do you know how to get there?" She asked challenging his knowledge. "I mean if you are such a renowned sailor."

"Of course I know," he said bending over to look her in the eye, "I _am_ captain after all."

"Fine then," she said not turning her gaze, "lets go."

"Alright, Link turn the ship port and full speed ahead," he replied, also not looking away, the two now in some sort of staring contest.

"Uh…ok?" Link hesitated looking at the two, but deciding it must be a Captain thing. Turning the ship to the left and following the mans orders.

"Do you still have a cannon on this thing?" Tetra said finally turning away from Linebeck who did a little victory dance.

"Why?" Link asked turning away from the sea to face her.

"Oh nothing, there's just a couple of monsters headed our way." Tetra said shrugging off the situation.

"What?" Linebeck shouted looking around, then seeing the fish like flying beasts yelled to Link, "Yes I still have the cannon! Fire away Kid!"

Quickly knowing the exact place to aim the gun from experience, Link expertly killed the monsters, pressing the button to return the cannon below deck.

"Impressive," Tetra nodded at Links work, "I might have to move you to cannon duty back on our ship. You're better then Gonzo. That's for sure."

Smiling to himself Link looked around for anymore monsters to shoot to show off some more, but before he could see any there was a sudden gust of wind and a strange fog drifted around them.

"W-what's this?" Linebeck asked in amazement, bending over the rail and scooping up some of the thick white blanket that now covered the sea. "Kid this couldn't be…" the old captain trailed off looking into the distance but seeing only a vast expanse of white.

"The ghost ship?" Link exclaimed in equal wonder, "but we, we sent it away to another world! There's no way it could return with the ocean king protecting the seal!"

"There could be another explanation," Tetra added, "couldn't there?" Just as she finished her sentence the waves picked up as if a large ship was headed their way.

"Kid look!" Linebeck whispered as he pointed to a massive ship just to their right. The dark ominous ship had a skull for a figurehead and its sails were torn and ripped. There seemed to be no one on board, yet the deck creaked as if some lost soul was pacing aimlessly.

"The ghost ship" the man whispered as if trying not to let the dank ship hear him. The three stared in awe as the ship slowly passed them, then just as suddenly as the fog had appeared, it was gone. The sun returned, shining brightly as if nothing had happened. The three stood in shocked silence then slowly turned to look at one another.

"What was that?" Linebeck said his voice slightly shaking, "Was that…real? I'm not the only one that saw it right?"

The two shook their heads looking at were the ship had sailed of to but seeing no sign of it.

Tetra opened her mouth, but was interrupted my Linebeck who suddenly let out a yelp and clasped his hand to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, rushing to the side of his friend, "show me your hand," he added pulling his hand away and looking down at the once black mark that was now pulsing red.

"Gah," Linbeck said looking at the mark and clutching his chest with his other hand, "it feels like something just took a bit out of my chest." The two children looked at each other sharing worried expressions.

"Looks like we don't have a lot of time," Tetra said looking at her two companions and then nodding in the direction the ghost ship had been, "we can't sit here worrying about that. It didn't seem to care that we were there so why should we care about it? The thing we need to worry about now is getting to Satzars tomb and getting this curse lifted. Link looked down at the mark on the Captains hand then up at him.

"She's right, we need to worry about you right now. Lets keep going."

"Alright," Linebeck said straightening himself out again, "then lets go, full speed ahead. I want to get these waters behind us. If the Ghost ship is here this is the last place we want to be."


	4. Chapter 4

The longest chapter so far! How exciting. I hope you all enjoy my chapter and thanks to the people who've added it to their favorites. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something. I'll keep trying hard to keep those chapters coming!

* * *

Chapter Four

Things only got worse from then. The ship continued racing toward a seemingly unreachable target. Linebecks health had rapidly deteriorated.

"I had no idea the curse would come on so quickly," Tetra whispered to Link, looking at Linebeck who was sitting on a crate. His face, once tan, now ghostly pale, was resting on the rail of the ship.

"It doesn't look good," Link, agreed, casting a worried glance in the direction of the ailing captain, who sat up rubbed his head and looked at his two ship mates. Although the curse seemed to have taken its effect, Link could still see sarcasm in the eyes of the man.

"We have less time then I thought," the young pirate mumbled to Link as Linebeck laid his head back down on the rail heaving a great sigh. Looking out at the sea she continued, "its not much farther. I hope he can make it till then."

"Me too," Link agreed, leaving the ship in silence. No one spoke, each absorbed in his or her own thoughts. The only sound was the steady lap of the waves hitting against the ship as it sped forward. A steady fog rolled in and the crew looked out into the water, not wanting to see the dreaded ghost ship again, but was surprised by the sight of a large dark island. The fog seemed to be emanating from deep within the massive silhouette.

The three watched the island as it loomed into view, they could just make out the outline of a few shriveled plants and a big red archway over the mouth of a large cave. As they neared the shore the water changed to a murky gray color and the wind stopped as if warded away from the desolate island. All was silent, even the waves, which usually would have lapped upon the shore stopped, seemingly afraid to touch the shores of the cursed place. The three stood looking into the gaping cave but seeing only darkness.

"Listen," Tetra whispered leaning a pointed ear towards the archway, "can you hear that?" Carefully Linebeck stood and made his way to the railing using it to support himself, and leaned toward the island. Then just faintly they could make out the sound of moaning, as if someone deep inside was suffering endlessly.

"I didn't hear that the last time I came here," Linebeck said looking towards Tetra who nodded her head in agreement. "Great," the captain continued, "looks like our ghost buddy has some new friends," he said sarcastically, "Think you can handle it kid?" He asked turning to Link, who nodded.

"Ok," Tetra said turning to the two, "I'm going to have to help Linebeck through, so Link you're going to have to ward away anything that tries to attack us. If I'm correct King Satzars royal chamber should be in the center of the island. There's also bound to be some traps so stay on your toes. You two got it?" She turned to the two who both nodded. "Alright then, lets go," lowering the deck plank she motioned to Linebeck who, hesitantly, put his arm around her neck and allowed himself to be partly supported by her.

Link, running in front of the two got his sword out as they approached the caverns entrance. First looking in front of him into the deep dark abyss, he then looked behind him at his two friends who both nodded him forward. He turned back took a deep breath and took a step in. Suddenly darkness enveloped him. It was silent except for the occasional dipping of water coming from the ceiling; Link looked around him but couldn't see any sign of his shipmates.

"Hello?" he called out hesitantly, searching the vast darkness for any sign of life. "Linebeck? Tetra?" but there was no reply. Suddenly there was the sound of a footstep behind him; he spun around expecting to see his friends, but only facing more darkness. There was another footstep followed by a loud clang and then silence.

Link could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked into the darkness and saw in front of him a large pair or bright red eyes. He lifted his sword ready for the beast to attack, when, suddenly, the eyes disappeared. Turning around he searched behind, hearing only his beating heart. He turned quickly at the sound of another footstep. The person seemed to be walking towards him, but from which direction he couldn't tell.

Just as the person would have reached him the footsteps stopped and the abyss fell into silence again. Standing as still as he could Link closed his eyes, waiting for the thing to strike. A cold hand came down on his shoulder, jumping, he turned quickly slashing his sword in the direction his attacker.

"Gah! Kid what're you doing?" at the sound of his voice, the room was suddenly lit. Link could make out the figure of Linebeck, still being supported by Tetra, cringing away from the tip of Links sword, which aimed at his chest. Sighing in relief, Link replaced the sword into its sheath.

"Where were you guys? How did you find me?" He asked looking at the two, who shared the same confused look.

"Link," Tetra said looking at his friend as if he was mad, "we've been right behind you the whole time. You haven't left our sight."

"But, this whole room was pitch black, I called out to you and you didn't answer. I couldn't see anything." Linebeck and Tetra exchanged a glance then looked back at the boy.

"Kid, this room has been lit the whole time. You never called to us, we were right behind you. It must've been a mind trick, this place does it to you all the time," Linebeck said patting the, still dumbstruck looking boy on the head like a lost puppy, "Why the last time I came here…" Linebeck continued.

"No one cares," Tetra interrupted deflating the captains ego, "we don't have time to fool around. We have to get to the heart of the cave as fast as we can. The sooner we're out of here the better."

Link nodded, still shaking the dark memory out of his head and walked on down the ancient corridor. They walked in silence, each keeping to themselves, the only noise the scurrying of an occasional rat, and the ever so slight sound of moaning. The corridor was lined with lanterns, each lighting up a portion of the wall, which was covered in ancient Hylian hieroglyphics. They walked on when Link noticed a slight crack in one of the walls. He thought for a moment about using one of his bombs to see what was hidden behind it, but thought against it when he remembered how little time they had. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the ground seemed to shake beneath their feet.

"What's going on?" Link asked turning to the two, who pointed in front of them a look of terror in their eyes. Link turned back to see a large boulder coming directly at them. "Go back!" Link yelled running the opposite direction the boulder was coming from. They ran down the corridor looking for some escape when Link remembered the crack in the wall. "Over here!" he shouted to the two as he placed a bomb down by the wall.

"What are you doing?" Tetra asked looking as the giant rock rolled closer and closer to them, "we don't have time for this!"

"Just wait," Link said in anticipation for the bomb to explode. The boulder grew nearer, seemingly rolling faster as it closed in on them. Finally there was a loud bang, and in the midst of the dust; the three could see a room just beyond the opening the bomb had made. They threw themselves in just as the boulder rushed by the opening.

The three sighed in relief, standing up, when the wall Link had blown up started to collapse. Quickly running back further into the room they watched as their only way out paved itself up.

"Well, there goes our only way out." Linebeck said brushing some dirt off his blue coat. "There's no turning back now, let's go." They all turned to face the room they had been blocked into. The room was large and dimly lit, just in front of them there were some crumbling steps leading to a large pool of murky water. There was no way around the tar colored pool, and it seemed to stretch forever, but just barley they could see a faint light glowing, signifying the opposite end.

"Shall we?" Tetra sighed, "looking at the black water with disgust."

"There must be another way…" Linebeck said searching the room for an alternative route, but sighing as he came up with nothing.

"Lets go, suck it up. We'll be across before you know it." Tetra said taking a step forward giving him no choice but to go.

Together they waded across the waist level water. Peering down into the pool Link could see his reflection and that of the ceiling. He gasped when he looked above Linebecks head, and saw the same red eyes he had stared into earlier peering down at the three of them from a black shadow on the ceiling, cast by one of the lanterns hanging down.

"What is it?" Tetra asked the boy as he turned to look up at the figure. There was a loud splash behind them as the black creature dove into the water. The three looked at each other then started running toward the other side as fast as they could. Link ran to Linebecks other side, attempting to help them go faster. Above the splashing of their footsteps, they could here something behind them churning the water. Link looked behind to see a giant wave headed for them.

"We can't out run it!" Link shouted stopping, "brace yourselves!" he yelled as the wall of water came crashing down on them. Link could feel himself being tossed around by the water as if he were its doll. He opened his eyes but only saw swirling blackness before him. After what seemed like hours he surfaced, the water somehow deeper then it had been before the tidal wave. Several seconds later Link heard the sound of Tetra gasping for air. He saw her head and swam over to it. "Where's Linebeck?" Link asked looking down at the water, but seeing only his reflection.

"I couldn't keep a hold of him," the girl replied also looking into the deep water.

"He can't swim!" Link shouted diving under to see if he could feel the man, but coming up empty handed. "Can you feel him?"

"I'm over here," they heard his voice say from the side of the pit. "I'm fine." The two looked over, and saw the captain by the lantern light waving at them. Sighing the two quickly swam to the edge climbing out of the murky water. "I didn't know you two cared." Linebeck smirked, leaning against the lantern. "I thought the two of you would have been relieved at my disappearance."

"What?" Tetra cried out, putting her hands to her waists. "We're going through all this to save you aren't we? So why would we _want_ you to die?"

"Well," he replied putting his hand to his chin and closing his eyes, "I'm sure you two are tired of me taking away from your _alone_ time. I know what its like to be young and in love. I wouldn't want anyone hanging around with me if I was with the girl of my dreams." Smirking he opened one eye to look at the two red faced children staring at the floor.

"What did I tell you," Tetra said loosing her patience and tapping her foot. "We are friends. That's all. Honestly, I don't know why you are so persistent about it!"

Shrugging Linebeck continued, "You can't hide it from ol' Linebeck, I'm an expert on this kind of thing."

Before Tetra could yell at him some more Link interjected, "Come on guys, we don't have time to fight. We have to find the royal chamber. Or did you forget you were cursed?" Now refusing to look at each other Tetra and Linebeck nodded. Tetra began to walk on forcing Link to help Linebeck get through to the next room.

They entered the next room and a burst of fire greeted them from a large green statue of a sort of tiki, on a nearby wall. They looked into the room to see well over fifty of these statues lining the walls on each side.

"Now what?" Tetra said turning to face Link still refusing to look at Linebeck, who suddenly let out a gasp of pain, clutching his chest. The two kids immediately looked at the captain's palm, which as before, was now pulsing dark red. Link looked around the man, now holding himself up against a wall, at the statues looking for a way to get around them. He stuck his hand out in front of the statue, which spit fire after about a second. He stuck his hand out again, this time pulling it back almost immediately. The statue's eyes lit up, but no fire came out.

"Looks like we'll just have to run," Link said turning to the two after his tests. "You ready?" he asked the pair, Tetra finally looking at the captain who was still holding his chest.

"Of course," Linebeck said, almost falling over but regaining his balance and stepping forward, to leaning on Link, out of breath, but maintaining a sarcastic smirk, "but I'm not sure about Little Miss Pirate, she might be a little frightened."

"I've fought way more monsters then you, Old Man," She said, forgetting her worry for the sailor, "Lets go Link." Tetra fired back, taking a step back then, quickly running to the other side of the room. The statues shot fire one by one each failing to hit her by inches. When she reached the other side she turned, a smug smile on her face and shouted, "What's wrong? You too frightened?" Linebeck gulped pulling his collar away from his neck. He eyed the statues then looked at Link, who was raising an eyebrow at the man.

"What?" He said defensively at the boys look.

"Well, shall we go?" Link asked motioning for Linebeck to lean on him. He gulped again closed his eyes then put his arm around Link. Chuckling to himself Link said, "Don't worry, you can keep your eyes closed, just keep running." As soon as he finished his sentence Link took off down the corridor, each blast of fire just a second behind them. They stopped and Linebeck hesitantly opened an eye. The two kids looked the man smirking as he cleared his throat.

"I was just testing Link," He said straightening up to the best of his ability, "I wanted to make sure he could do it without my direction."

"Sure," Tetra said turning to advance to the next room. Link and Linebeck followed her, Linebeck pretending to hit the pirate behind her back, but quickly stopping to catch his breath, which seemed to be coming less and less. The next room was pitch black except one single lantern lighting up a stone tablet sticking out of the ground like a gravestone. "It says, you're trials are the order, Fire west, Water North, Earth east. Chose the path, or wander to your death." Tetra read off the tablet turning to her companions. "What do you think?"

"The trials are the order." Link started thinking out loud. "What trials?" he asked turning to the other two, who seemed it a state of deep thought.

"What has happened to us since we got here?" Tetra answered with another question.

"Well first there was that boulder so, I guess that would be earth. So first we go east?"

"Right," Linebeck continued, understanding Links logic "then there was that murky lake. Water, so second we go north."

"And finally the fire spitting statues. So last we go west." Tetra finished off. "Well, lets go. East, north, west. Hope this is right. We wouldn't want to wander to our deaths" she added, sarcastically as he three started to walk first turning to their left until they got to another room which the walked through straight ahead, then right at the next room. They walked for ages in the dark, the only light an occasional lantern that would light a portion of a crumbling wall, or another dark corridor.

"Are we there yet?" Linebeck whined looking at the two kids helping him along.

"Do you want us to leave you here?" Tetra warned, "We could do it. You wouldn't be able to catch up."

"Tch," Linebeck spat, which seemed to take to much effort and threw him into a coughing fit. Inhaling deeply he continued his sentence, "Link wouldn't do that; he's to good. His conscience wouldn't allow it, right?" He finished looking down at him.

"I dunno," Link, said, "I'd go with Tetra, and you _are _getting a little annoying." Link looked over at Tetra who was smiling over at him.

"Ah yes that's right, you two are madly in love, I forgot about that." Linebeck said matter-of-factly. Tetra was about to say something when they finally reached a large door. The three looked up at the red door, which bore the same black mark as the one on Linebecks hand.

"This must be it," Tetra said looking at the two, "you guys ready?" Nodding determinedly, they made there way up the staircase. Slowly pushing the door open into a dark room.


	5. Chapter 5

So here's chapter five, sorry about the lame ending… lol but yup. Hope ya'll enjoy. I don't know why I said ya'll. I appreciate every one who favorited/ reviewed this yay!

* * *

Chapter Five

Slowly the three looked into the room, which was almost completely black with the exception of a dark green casket that seemed to be emanating a paranormal purple light. They inched their way in the room each holding their breath. They could hear heavy breathing coming from the casket as if someone was sleeping inside. The two children looked at Linebeck, motioning toward the coffin.

"You want me to open it?" He said pointing at himself, and then looking at the ancient slab of stone covered in hieroglyphics over the top of the tomb.

"Its your curse!" Tetra replied looking at the man whose gaze was fixed on the green smoke that now seemed to be emanating from inside the casket. Suddenly the breathing from within stopped. The three looked at each other nervously, when there was a loud crack. The slab on the top had broken in half and green smoke was pouring over the sides, wrapping itself around their feet. Hesitantly, Linebeck edged forward, peering into the large crack, now eminent on the face of the slab.

"YOU!" a booming masculine voice bellowed from behind, causing all three to jump, and quickly spin around. "You dare come back to my tomb, come to take more of my treasure?" They looked up into the face of a transparent green man hovering above them. His face was ancient, but wise and he wore a slick black goatee. His forehead bore the same curvy mark of an eye that had been on the door, and which now, the three saw, was pulsing green on Linebecks hand.

Tetra pushed Linebeck forward who was now trying to hide behind the two children, "no, he actually came to talk to you about the curse you laid on him," the girl told the ghost, showing no fear.

"Uh, yes." Linebeck said clearing his throat, and looking at the hulking transparency before them. "You see as I was leaving last time one of your minions got hold of my hand and…" he showed his palm to the ghost.

"I am aware," he interrupted, "they laid that curse upon you at my command, as you were escaping with one of my most rare treasures. I see no reason they should not have done this."

"Uh yes well of course I can see your reasoning, but I have come back to ask if there is anything that could be done, that is if there's anything I can do that would make you lift this thing of me?" Linebeck asked hesitantly looking up at the ghost who was becoming more and more infuriated with every word.

"WHAT?" the ghost bellowed, causing the earth to shake and some ruble cascade down from the useable ceiling, "you dare return to my tomb after stealing MY treasure and ask for forgiveness? You mortals are so selfish, what makes you think you are worthy, of all people, to be saved from eternal servitude under my reign?"

"He's not," Link yelled, making his way into the argument.

"W-what?" Linebeck stuttered turning to face the boy who had stepped forward to address the ghost. "Kid, you are not helping…" he continued, but stopped as Link shot him a look as if to say, just go along.

"Yet, anyway," Link continued, once again turning towards the massive hovering figure, "he has to earn it. That's why we're here. To see if there is anything we can do to earn your trust." His companions nodded, as all three looked expectantly as the ghost. The king raised a green hand to his chin, pondering what Link had just said. He slowly began to pace the room, muttering to himself ideas of what he could put the thieving captain through. The three looked at each other, worry spreading across their faces as the ghost cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I believe, I have found a way that you might prove yourself to me." He said speaking directly to Linebeck, "but it will be difficult."

"Hah," the sailor scoffed, straightening his posture to the best of his ability, putting his hands on his hips and sticking out his chest, "nothing is to difficult for the renowned Linebeck! I've sailed these seas for years and have yet to come across anything that can slow me down!"

"Except this curse," Tetra mumbled slyly, causing Linebeck to shoot her a glance.

"Yes, of course." The ghost said, smiling slightly, finding Tetra's remark amusing, "so then you'll have no trouble with this task." He said looking at Linebeck who turned back to face him.

"Shouldn't be a problem" he replied smirking at the ghost, as if to challenge him.

"Well then, all you must do if retrieve the eight items that have been stolen from my tomb. Two of which I'm sure you know the location of," he said casting a glance at Tetra who shied away from his gaze.

"Do you know who's stolen them?" Link asked stepping forward to ask the ghost.

"I know who has stolen from me, but I do not know their locations. Aside from the ones these two have stolen from me, my tomb has been raided six times. Once by a band of greedy Yooks, then by Nerius, the king of Gallium, a city which resides under the sea, again, by Llarcium, emperor of the hall of the dead, forth, by Gaila the captain of the ghost ship, and last by a young reckless pirate girl by the name of Jolene."

"J-Jolene?" Linebeck and Link stuttered in unison, both looking at each other, awe struck.

"You have heard the name before?" He asked looking quizzically at the pair, who nodded an answer, "Then the task will be that much easier." He replied to the man still looking confused. "Then go, retrieve the items and I will relieve you of your curse."

"Wait a minute," Tetra interjected, just as the ghost headed toward his stone coffin once more. "We heard moaning earlier, moaning that wasn't here the last time we came. What was it?" The ghost sighed then turned to face them once more.

"You see, it is not out if the kindness of my heart I offer you a second chance. The regal ring you stole, was the basis of my existence. Long ago my soul was trapped within its jewel, doomed to an eternity on this planet with the mortal. When that ring leaves this tomb, I am in great pain. I am giving you this opportunity, to relieve myself of this pain. To get the ring back."

"I see," Tetra said, then continued, "What about your curse on him. He's very weak now and won't be able to retrieve the items you requested in his current condition."

"Yes I see your point." The ghost said looking at the man who was relying on Link to hold him up. "Alright I will extend the time of your curse. Come here."

Linebeck hesitantly edged toward Satzar, who took his right hand and turned it so he could see the mark. After he chanted a few words in ancient hylian he let go and the green mark returned to the dark shade of black it had been.

"You have one month." Satzar said to the three who were looking at the color changing mark, "then you will once again be affected by the curse and become one of my minions."

"One month got it." Tetra muttered turning to face the door then turning back again to the ghost, who was trying to lie back down in his tomb. "One more thing," she added to the ghost's annoyance, "Is there an easier was to get out then how we got in? You see we blocked ourselves in here and…"

Sighing the ghost pointed toward the wall, which glowed a blinding green color then, out of the hieroglyphics a door etched its way. "Now hurry, you must return within a moth with all eight treasures." With this he finally laid down, the cracked stone slab repairing its self as they could hear his heavy breath from within once more.

"Well lets get a move on," Tetra said already making her was to the door. She opened it, a blinding white light coming through and the three stepped through. Blinking, they opened their eyes, finding themselves outside, standing in front of the opening of the tomb they had gone into just hours before.

Putting his hand above his eyes, Linebeck looked up at the sky, "I'd say it's about noon." He said turning to the other two. "We've been in there all night, it didn't seem to take that long." He added puzzled.

"Well, like you said." Link replied looking out at the sea to find their boat, "that tomb plays mind tricks on you all the time."

"Right, how are you feeling Linebeck?" Tetra asked the captain. Linebeck looked down at his hand then felt his chest.

"I feel a lot better," he replied, now standing on his own, "better then ever! If that's possible." He added smirking.

Rolling her eyes Tetra started to walk towards the ship. "Lets go, we only have a month and I've never heard of some of the people he said we must meet with. But I take it you two know Jolene?"

Linebeck froze at the name and nodded. "Yeah I know her, shouldn't be to hard to find her, she seems to always find me with no difficulty."

"Well then she seems like a good place to start." Tetra decided, "Shall we?" Linebeck and Link shared a worried look, but then nodded and followed the pirate princess onto the ship.

"Maybe she's forgiven you?" Link suggested to Linebeck as they boarded the boat.

"We are still talking about Jolene, Kid." Linebeck replied looking out to the ocean, "I doubt she'll ever forgive me. But we still have to try. All right, full speed ahead!" Linebeck said, ordering his crew to send the ship one of the places he wanted to go least.


End file.
